Harry Potter and the Emperor's Fealty
by RyudoPhoenix
Summary: Year 8 of their wizarding lives begins, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione all begin new careers... but what trouble is brewing for them to deal with this time? Canon and follows books 17, but sort of splits off.  HG, RHr, please R&R!


DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all other characters mentioned in the books in that franchise. Any other original ideas, themes, characters, magic, and so forth, belong to the authors.

AUTHORS' NOTE: Hello and welcome to what we hope to be both a fitting tribute to the incredible work of Rowling and a competent entry into the Harry Potter lore as an eighth book. "Harry Potter and the Emperor's Fealty" will hopefully be an epic and compelling tale that will leave the readers wanting more. We would like to thank those who helped in the final editing process, including Glenn, Gelf, and Howlett from the Bendis Board. Also of note, although Ryudo's name is on this account, these tales are co-written by Ryudo and DeiAnya. All messages sent either via reviews or PMs will be passed on to both authors. PLEASE read and review… this is our first attempt at delving into the world of Harry Potter. And please enjoy.

Harry Potter and the Emperor's Fealty

Chapter One: Moving Out, Moving On

In the few weeks since Harry's final battle with Voldemort, things had been rather quiet for him, his love Ginny, and his friends Ron and Hermione. The adventure Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just been on led them all to believe that, while they loved their parents (Harry, by extension, the Weasleys), it was time for them to find places of their own. Fortunately, Harry decided to purchase a couple of flats in the city. One for himself and Ron and one for Hermione and, when her parents finally let her move out, Ginny. Harry was prepared to make monthly payments on both, but Ron quickly found himself a job as an announcer for the Puddlemore Quidditch team, and now Harry just had to take care of Hermione's rent. They had all agreed to take a "nice, relaxing summer," and found themselves spending a lot of time in privacy with their significant other, an act that having two separate flats lended itself to. At the moment, Ginny was over at Harry and Ron's, and Ron was over at Hermione's. Harry was listening to the radio as Ginny leaned against him, sleeping, and he quickly found himself dozing off. But along with the sleep, came dreams...

"_Oy, Longbottom, we've got more for you!"_

"_Just send it in, I'll be right there..."_

**Neville walked over, cursing his new job that he loved, as processor for the Ministry of Magic's Department of Enchanted Artifacts office, and went to empty the box that had just been sent in on the counter...** Harry's head turned, and he grimaced, sweat starting to bead on his forehead **Neville picked up several things, a bag, a tiara, and then looked at a nice fancy wristwatch** Harry's right hand clenched into a fist, his left one still around Ginny, not moving for one reason or the other **He put on the watch** Harry's scar started to hurt... no, was it a headache? No, not the same kind of pain... not Voldemort... or was it? It hurt so bad...**The scene jumps, and Neville is standing over several dead bodies, laughing manically, Dementors floating all around him...**

Harry almost jerked awake, his eyes wide, and his right leg kicked out (and he thanked goodness that it wasn't his left, as Ginny's pressed against it). Sweat poured off his brow and was getting onto the lenses of his glasses. No longer in pain, he touched his scar, and wondered exactly what just happened... he felt Ginny's presence, and it slowly brought him back to Earth, relaxing him... somewhat.

"What happened?" Ginny looked up at him, a bit of fear in her eyes. Knowing as she did that his actions are not to be taken lightly. She'd woken at his first tensing from the dream. "What was it?" She moved instantly, drawing her wand and conjuring up a glass of cool water for him. She held it out to him and using a cloth she summoned, she began to mop up his sweat.

He sighed a bit, looking at her. "I didn't want to wake you, I'm sorry..." He took a drink of water and slowly began to catch his breath, as he recounted what he saw to her. "I saw... I don't know what I saw. I saw Neville, and he was working at the Ministry. I don't know when it was, or anything. He found this watch, and put it on... and then everything changed, and I saw him standing over a bunch of dead people, and Dementors floating around him... it was odd. I don't know what could have happened... or when it would happen. I thought I felt my scar hurt but it was different."

"Neville only started at the Ministry last week Harry," she said, looking at him, a bit worried. "If you want I can ask Dad about him tonight. I'm sure he'll know something if Neville isn't at work or something. Do you think we should call Ron and Hermione?"

He shook his head, sighing. "Maybe it was just a dream or something..." He leaned against her, needing to feel her close.

"But if your scar hurt..." She looked confused but leaned against him

He shrugged, almost nonchalantly. "It was a different kind of pain. Not like... at least I don't think so. No, he can't be back." He looks a bit concerned, almost having to convince himself of that fact as he reached for her hand.

"I know he can't be back. We saw him die with our own eyes. I just can't sit here and think he's the only evil person in the world. After all look at the Malfoys. Whether or not they say they've changed because you saved Draco, I'm not sure I buy it."

He nodded slowly, in agreement with her. "I know, I just... if not for you, and Ron and Hermione..."

The lock clicked and the door opened as Harry moved away from her slightly, still clutching her hand and Ron walked in, Hermione behind him.

"Oi, mate, you want to go grab some food?" Ron asked, grinning a bit.

"Nice timing," Ginny said under her breath.

"Oh Harry! Are you ok? What's wrong, was your scar hurting again?" She asked, almost gazing into his thoughts, looking worried.

He looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"I have been spending way too much time with you," he said with a grin. "Yes, I'm fine." He gestured for them to sit down and then quickly told them about his dream.

After the explanation, Ron was quick to act first. "So we've got to get to Neville!"

"Not exactly," Harry replied. "He isn't even finished with his training yet. Plus these were flashes... like the future. I couldn't exactly tell, just that... they're going to happen."

"Trewlaney will have a field day telling everyone how much she trained you," Ginny grinned, trying to make a joke.

"But this is really serious Harry," Hermione said, her voice a bit high-pitched. "I think that we should try to make sure Neville is alright and keep our eyes open for anything strange." As Harry and the others look on, they could tell that she was evidently afraid."

"Don't worry, Hermione, we can put my dad on him and everything will be okay," Ron said. Harry just shrugged, silent. Hermione, trying to sound reassuring, said, "If you think that will work then I suppose it's worth a try." She forced a smile and made it reach her eyes.

Ginny, wanting to change the subject, turned to her brother. "So what were you on about Ron?"

"Just wondering if you two wanted to go with us to grab something to eat," he said, matter-of-factly. "Dunno where though."

"Fine with me," Harry shrugged, a bit uncomfortable at all the attention, figuring that bit of his life was over.

"I can cook something. Hermione could help," Ginny said softly, looking up at her. Hermione catches her look and nodded.

"Sure, I would love to learn some of that cooking magic. Your mom let me those books but I haven't had a chance to read them yet."

"I'm sure Ron's been seeing to that. Why don't you two chat, and we'll go cook something up. Any preferences Harry?" Ginny smiled warmly at him, squeezing his hand.

"No, not really..." Harry continued staring off, more than a little distracted.

Looking a bit uncomfortable, Ron said, "I didn't want to have to put anyone out, is why I asked about the going out thing..." He looked at the two of them, then at Harry.

"Come on Ron." Ginny jumped up, grabbing her coat and almost yanking him out the door. Picking a place to go get some take out that's just down the street. Very nearly dragging Ron with her, she secretly had stored her wand into an inside pocket of her coat. Harry sort of looked up as the door closed behind them, and then over at Hermione, still in a bit of a daze.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked.

Harry sort of zoned out, looking at her but also past her, as he answered. "I don't wanna do this anymore... these visions, being the only person to seek out evil... I know there's more evil in the world, but I just feel like I've done what I need to do, and I thought we could live normal lives... now there's this, and no doubt I will drag you lot into it," he said as he looked down, his head in his hands.

"Harry apparently you still haven't figured out that we want to be drug into it with you. You're not the only person seeking evil. We all are. I've been getting all sorts of papers to listen for news, Ginny has been making friends with various people at school who seem to be connected to this rising pattern of seemingly random events. Even Ron has been trying to help, although he's not very good at it. I'm sure if needed we could even write to Luna and see what the Quibbler has been hearing. You're not alone in this, and since you first set foot on the Hogwarts Express seven years ago, you haven't been." She crossed her arms, looking at him.

"Yeah..." He sighed and looked at her finally, and found himself at a loss for words, alternating between looking at her and looking down.

"Harry, listen to me," she said, trying to meet his eyes. "We know that this isn't Voldemort. Maybe it's connected to him, we don't know. But at least we know that. I know you don't want this, you never wanted it. But obviously some how you're the one who is supposed to see the signs the way Dumbledore used to." As she realized something, her face lit up. "Harry if you're feeling that badly about it, why don't you write to Hogwarts and see if you can talk to Dumbledore and Snape's pictures. And if you're worried about our safety we could always go back to 12 Grimmauld Place."

"I might see about talking to them later..." He looked at her finally, a slight weight lifted off of him. "I'm sure McGonagall wouldn't mind. Thanks for that idea. I am unsure, really, what is meant for me... I just know that right now, things aren't meant to be quiet and peaceful. I guess I just have to accept that."

"Well at least they've been quiet for awhile," she said, smiling a bit. "I guess now we just play the waiting game."

He nodded, "I guess. I think Ron's right, his dad will be able to keep a bit of an eye on Neville... hopefully it was just a stupid dream." He smiled, but only a little.

"Oh come on, cheer up. I think it's an impossibility that you would just randomly stop attracting weird situations," she said, grinning a bit. "Besides, I think our lives would get a bit boring, even if we all got into Auror training in the fall."

"Something like that, yea," he said as he moved to hug her slightly. "Thanks, Hermione."

"Oh don't worry about it," she said, still grinning. "Actually I think..." She said, digging in the bag she brought with her, which he could tell she enlarged magically, and pulled out the most recent Quibbler and a copy of the day's Daily Prophet, smiling a bit in satisfaction. "In case you want to flip through them later," she said, setting them on a table out of his view for the moment.

He nodded, smiling his thanks at her. "Thanks," he said, before looking at her a bit askance, and continuing, "Don't we have to actually have our seventh year of school to go into training, or have you got that figured out too?"

As Hermione gently explained that they were probably going to find that out from Hogwarts rather than her, Ron and Ginny had left the flat, and Ron was clearly confused after Ginny dragged him out the door.

"Oi, what was that for?" Ron followed her, clearly mystified at her actions.

Ginny looked at him, trying to suppress the urge to roll her eyes at him before replying, "Because although you did quite a lot to help bring down Voldemort it seems to me that Harry wanted to talk with Hermione. Even a bludger could have seen that. Now help me get food for us."

"Well, that's fine I guess... so where are we going?" He looked down at her, having caught up with her.

"Don't be a twit and get jealous. We both know Hermione knows more about magic than we do," she said, pointing to the restaurant at the end of the street. "They've got a bit of everything so I figured we'd get a mix of food and see what everyone wants."

"Who said I was going to be jealous?" He quickly walked in front of her, taking the lead and walking toward the restaurant, a little peeved."

"Ron, stop it. I know you, remember, I am your sister," she sighed and walked up to him, slamming the money into his hand and then turned, intending to walk off, as she was angry with him for his words and worried about Harry.

"Oi, Ginny, come back!" He looked after her, running to catch up to her. "I'm sorry!"

"You always act like I'm attacking you and I wasn't! You would think that having to have watched Harry be admired by everyone else I would understand that you would have mixed feelings about leaving them. That's all I meant." She looked visibly upset, but walked back to him, holding herself together.

"I know nothing will happen, I'm just..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "Never mind. I'm a git. Let's get the food."

"You just what?" She asked, looking at him, concerned.

"I am concerned for him," he said, shrugging. "That's all. Sort of want to be more in the loop, but you and Hermione can tell me things later."

"I only know a little more than you Ron. He's scared that Voldemort's back. I can understand that, and he hates this stuff. He'd rather any person in the world go through it." She looked up just in time to watch an owl fly overhead and her expression changed to one of slight shock. She then headed into the restaurant, where she takes it upon herself to order, and then thought for a moment while waiting with Ron for the food.

Back in Harry and Ron's flat, the owl knocked on the window and Hermione, being closest, opened it. The owl beared a letter marked for Ginny. The owl looked at the two of them after Hermione took the letter, and she looked at Harry confused.

"This seal on here is from an orphanage for magic children that's near Hogsmeade. Must be one of Ginny's friends."

"Yeah, she keeps in touch with a couple of people..." He trailed off, smiling at the owl, as he remembered Hedwig and the fact that he hasn't been able to replace her yet. "So..."

"I need to go to Diagon Alley soon. I'm running low on some of my potion ingredients and I want to see about some new books," Hermione said.

"Maybe we can go in the morning, then. That might be fun," he said. He looked at the owl again, and sighed. "I can think of a few things I need."

She shooed the owl off and then looked at him, asking, "Harry, are you sure you're ok otherwise? A lot happened and you didn't really...talk about it."

"I miss people... I miss Hedwig... hah. I was about to say I miss when things were simpler but they never really were, huh? I miss talking to you as much as I used to... but I've got Ginny now, even though she understands, I'm afraid Ron will throw a fit every time I need to talk to you," he admitted, shrugging. "It's a bunch of things. And of course nobody to write to about them now, really. So I sort of just think about them and try to deal with them and move on."

"I wondered why you bought us flats out here instead of us living together in Grimmauld Place," she said softly, as she leaned against the window and looked at him. "I mean, I know there's some bad memories there but things were actually kind of nice when we were there last. Kreacher is still there. I went to see him about a week ago and apologize for when we just left. He said he understood, but he missed having people in the house. I didn't even hear Mrs. Black saying anything while I was there." She looked down, not wanting to stir up anything bad for him.

"I gave it serious thought... if you guys want to, then we can. There's only month-to-month leases on these places. If we did go there, I suppose, Ron could save money and that would help you guys out." He looked down, a bit ashamed. "I wish I'd thought of that. I honestly..." He raised his head, looking in her eyes. "I dunno. That place holds both good memories and bad."

Meanwhile, Ron, after apologizing every which way he knew how to Ginny, took the food when it was handed to them so she didn't have to carry anything. With her in tow, he started back towards the apartments with her.

"I can carry some stuff you know," she said, smiling at him as they walked back.

"No worries, it's not that heavy," he said, smiling a bit at her, still rather obviously ashamed.

"Alright," she said, opening the door to the building for him before he had the chance to, partially admiring and partially shaking her head at his chivalry.

Continuing their conversation after having thought for a moment or two, Hermione said to Harry, "We've talked about it, and we'd be more than willing. It's so much safer, and I've wondered quite a bit if we're..even now... safe being out in the open. All the death eaters weren't caught or killed, and there are more evil people in the world than just them." She heard the noise on the landing and opened the door, letting Ron and Ginny in. She took the food from Ron and she and Ginny moved off to the kitchen to set it out on the table so that the boys could talk.

"'Ey mate. Feel better?" Ron asked.

"A bit," Harry replied softly. He then smiled up at his friend. "So when were you going to tell me about going back to Grimmauld?"

Ron shrugged noncomittally. "Whenever the time was right. Kreacher turned into a right little bugger there at the end, and since the Death Eaters searched the house, they no doubt ran into the spell and it did its work. We can put a new Fidelius charm on it, and it could just be the four of us or something."

"Hm. Do you wanna go back?"

"It'd be safer, probably. Plus we'd all be in one cozy little place, right? Easier to see each other, talk, and everything."

"But y---," Harry started.

"There's more than one room, mate. Plus, you know, none of us needs to be spending all our time alone at the moment. So what do you think?"

"I'll..." Harry looked down before continuing. "I'll talk to Ginny and then let you know. Not like it'd be hard moving, yea?"

As the boys continue their conversation a bit further, Ginny looked at Hermione expectantly. "Did you talk to him about it?" She asked softly, trying to take as long as they dared to in order to set up.

"I brought it up yes," Hermione said with half a grin. "Why don't you just tell him it was your idea?" She then looked at her, her expression having changed to a stern one.

"I don't want to make him think we're all worried his touched or something. He got enough of that at school," she said, casually continuing her work.

"You're really something."

"Why do you say that?" Ginny looked at her, a bit surprised.

"You just have always stood around and watched him get hurt over and over. You never tried to stop him from..liking other people, or anything. And you never gave up."

Ginny grinned before answering, "Someone had to fight as hard for him as he fought against Voldemort."

Harry walked into the kitchen, smiling a bit at Ginny. Ron walked in behind him. "Wow, that's a nice spread. Good call, you two," Harry said, with a hint of admiration in his voice.

Ron smirked and said, "I'm not taking any of the credit. It was Ginny's idea."

Harry's hand brushed Ginny's while he waited on someone to go first, keeping himself busy by instead making sure there's enough to drink on the counter.

Ginny covertly nodded to Hermione, who grabbed her own food, and then made a plate for Ron as well, ushering him out to the table and leaving Ginny and Harry in the kitchen for the moment. "What do you want to eat love?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Uhm... the burger and chips, I suppose..." He replied before looking down, and blushing. "Uhm, Ginny, I..." He looked at her before continuing, "I wanted to ask you something. I mean, you can think about it if you want. But..." He looked into her eyes, his own reflecting the heaviness of the situation. "Well, I was talking to Hermione, and she and Ron, and now that I've heard her talk about it, I think it might be a good idea, and even though you've still got stuff at the Burrow, I..." He blushed more. "Well. What do you think about going back to Grimauld Place? I mean, I suppose that eventually we... I mean, if you want to stay with... well, I just think it might be safer, and it's not like we're attached to this place, and that way I feel like I'm not neglecting Kreacher. And... I wanted to make sure it was okay with you..." He trailed off, still looking at her as he reached for her hand, hoping she'd say yes. She took his hand as she blushed a bit herself.

"Actually, it was my idea. Hermione had me stay over with her last weekend because she had a weird feeling, and we talked about it. I'd love to stay with you lot, especially with you. I am not giving up on you after waiting all this time. I want you to realize you're not alone in all of this. I'd have stood beside you against Voldemort had you let me," she said as she looked down, her face as red as her hair.

"Ginny, I..." He looked at her, sort of mouthing his words before he found he was able to form them. "I love you," he said, blushing bright red. "I'd love to have you with me, I mean... I want to be with you."

"I love you too. I always have."

In the small dining room, Ron looked at Hermione, confused, before saying softly, "Oi, what's... Oh. Never mind."

Hermione suppressed an "honestly, Ronald" as she looked at him and replied, "I think he's asking her about moving. Or at least I hope he is. Do you think your mom will let her come with us? I mean, she is almost of age."

"I don't see why not, if I'm around," he said, winking at her.

"Oh, charming," she looked at him with a smile.

Back in the kitchen, Harry expressed his gratitude to Ginny for her idea. "Well then..." He kissed her softly for a moment, before smiling at her and allowing her to walk in front of him to the table, where they sat.

Ron, ever tactful, came right out with it. "So what's the deal?"

Harry looked at him, smirking as he ate. "It'll be cheaper anyway to do it, so let's just do it. I'll contact the flat office tomorrow, and then I'll go put a new Fidelius charm on the place, and we'll have the secret, plus, I guess, Mr. Weasley. And go from there, moving all our stuff over."

"Sounds like fun. Except for the moving part," Ron said with a grin.

Ginny chimed in between bites. "If we just use a car and Hermione then we shouldn't have to move stuff but once."

"That's illegal," Hermione said.

"What they don't know," she grinned.

"Oh! Ginny!" Hermione jumped up and went to get the letter. After retrieving it and sitting back down, she handed it to her. Ginny read it and as she did, her brow furrowed a bit. "Poor Aria."

"That's the girl you know from the orphanage, yeah?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded as she finished reading, and Ron looked at his near-empty plate.

"Hm," Ron uttered.

Harry looked at him. "What?"

"We get a couple of boxes, do an engorging charm on them, and stuff everything into them. There's already furniture at Grimmauld, we can leave what we bought and get the deposit back and maybe a bit more."

Harry nodded, and then watched as Ron got up, sitting his empty plate in the sink before going out to grab a couple of empty boxes from the compactor.

"He's determined," Ginny said, not looking up from the letter. "Aria's been passed over for adoption again. She's almost of age too..."

Hermione looked down, trying to hide her obvious curiousity. "How..I mean.. "

"They were killed in some sort of an attack when she was 10," Ginny said, referring to the girl's parents. "She transfered to Hogwarts but it was kept very low key. She's in my level but she's in Ravenclaw."

"That's awful... although admittedly, I'd almost rather have been adopted than have thave lived with my closest relatives," Harry said, smirking a bit.

Ginny sighed. "It was hard to get her to come out of her shell. I wish she would have let me introduce her to you. She wanted to come to DA, but she didn't want to, as she said, bring any more sorrow around you Harry. She and Luna are good friends."

Hermione, definitely interested now, said, "More sorrow? Sounds like it wasn't a random attack."

"No, she says the aurors told her it seemed planned, but that she wasn't supposed to survive. Not many people heard about it because she's from America," Ginny explained.

Harry shook his head a bit and took a drink before looking up and noticing that Ron had come back, carrying a large cardboard box. He smirked. "Think you got one big enough?"

"I could go back and get another..." Ron said, panting.

Harry grinned, "I was being sarcastic."

"Right, well... I left one over at Hermione's, and this one for us."

"Can we finish talking first?"

"Fine with me, sorry."

Ron sat the box down before joining them once again at the table. Hermione beamed at him. "Thank you Ron," she said, smiling and she briefly hugged him, blushing a bit.

Unfazed, Ginny continued her explanation. "They kept it hush about her at school because she didn't want people thinking she was trying to steal your spotlight," she smiled putting her hand in Harry's before continuing, "she has a scar but it's a different sort of one, and never acts up like yours. She was scared of people saying she was like you, she's funny."

"Funny how?" Hermione asked, and looked confused.

"She's one of the few people I knew who felt Harry deserved the spotlight and didn't want to do anything to detract from it," Ginny replied. "She and Luna are a right pair, although she's not quite as silly as Luna."

"Well I was sort of.." Hermione trailed off before blushing again. I was hoping you'd show me how to cook Ginny so we could have some of our old friends over. Although if we're going to be at Grimmuald we might just invite the DA but sounds like she could fit in.

"That would be great! We could have a little housewarming thing for everyone," Harry said.

"Good call, girls," Ron said with a smile. Another owl flew into the window, dropping a letter off for Harry. He looked at it and his expression brightened.

"Hey, this has the Hogwarts seal on it, and it's addressed to Hermione too!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, open it then," Ron said, looking a bit impatient for the news.

Harry opened it and smirked as he noticed a familiar bit of handwriting. "Hm... Ha! Looks like we're going to Hogwarts after all." He began to read aloud, "To Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione Granger, you are invited to join the faculty of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration professors respectively. The Ministry has assigned you passing grades on your NEWTs and as a result your names have come up for consideration in the above positions. Please contact the school for more information and to set up an appointment with the Headmistress. Signed, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic." He handed Hermione the note, looking rather happy.

"Well, that's brilliant, if you ask me!" Ron said with a smile

Harry smiled a bit, although his voice was tinged with a little disappointment. "I thought Kingsley wanted us to help with the Auror department... maybe he wants us to wait a year."

"I don't know if I could focus having you lot as teachers," Ginny said, laughing, and looking at Ron.

Hermione looked through the letter again and again. "Wow.. To replace McGongall, that would be.. That's a hard thing to do. "

"Don't go giving me passing grades just for being your friend. Although I'm sure that everyone will think you are anyways," Ginny said with a smile.

"Don't expect us to let you go breaking all the rules," Hermione said, beaming.

"I'll just go hide in the Room of Requirement," Ginny replied, beaming.

Harry just grinned at Ginny. "I'll join you whenever I fancy a kiss."

"Oi, you two," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Oh shut up, you're almost as bad," Harry retorted.

"Well maybe I can come announce for the school Quidditch matches on the side."

"That'd be neat. If we took the job... I am a little confused. I honestly thought Kingsley wanted us down at the Ministry."

"Maybe he's gonna have you teach for a year so you can be over some students before you're over some Aurors, yeah?"

"Maybe," Harry said, grinning. "So Hermione, when do you want to meet with them?" He took a quill out of his pocket, the owl on his shoulder hooting in impatience.

Hermione answered quickly, "Right away of course. I mean, obviously Hogwarts is far safer than Grimmauld."

"Hm, maybe Kingsley knows something we don't. With what.. happened earlier maybe he wants us where we can best have our eyes and ears open," Ginny siad.

"I didn't think of it that way. It would be so nice to go back there. I haven't felt like I have been really home since we left."

"I expect Harry's been feeling the same way," Ginny replied, grinning at him. "That reminds me," she grabbed her bag, her hand rustling around in it. "I forgot to tell you I was made team Captain. I'd love to have you commentating Ron. Although Luna's are always a riot."

Harry grinned, more than proud of her. "That's awesome, Gin!" He squeezed her hand.

Another owl took that opportunity to swoop inside the window. The owl on Harry's shoulder hooted at it, and it dropped another letter on Harry's empty plate before heading back out.

Ron looked after it, his mouth open a bit. "We're popular today."

Ginny smirked. "I thought we were popular every day."

Harry cracked this one open as well. "Hm. 'New Hogwarts Rules for Faculty and Staff, revised by Headmistress McGonagall.'"

"See what's involved, then."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "I am... blah blah blah... faculty is no longer required to lodge on campus, as Apparition is allowed by those the school recognizes as teachers. The Heads of House are Headmistress McGonagall, Gryffindor... Professor Flitwick, Ravenclaw... Professor Sprout, Hufflepuff, and Professor Trelawney, Slytherin. Well, that's interesting... ah, here we go... Defense Against the Dark Arts will have two full units on working and serving as an Auror. That explains that..." He finished the letter, looking at the three of them. "So I guess we're still moving to the old place."

Ginny stood up, looking around the room. "Hermione I think you and I can have us packed in minutes. The boys might be a bit harder."

"True," she replied, as she enlarged the box Ron brought in. "No time like now."

Ron threw a paperback at Ginny before getting up himself, and he charmed the dishes so they could clean themselves. Harry smirked and kissed Ginny's cheek as he headed to his room to pack his things, and the four of them gradually get themselves packed.


End file.
